You Make Me Happy
by kanji tatsumi
Summary: A collection of stories about the ups and downs of Dipper and Pacifica's relationship. Dipper/Pacifica
1. 1

A/N: a collection of short and i mean short dippica drabbles. enjoy and review!

* * *

**Holiday**

Age: 14

"So yeah, I got this for you." Pacifica loosely tossed out her hand holding a small square gift, a slight blush was on her cheeks.

Dipper was surprised to say the least. Pacifica was known around town for being selfish, cruel, and all around heartless. Yet, here she was, acting like a child with a school crush, blushing and handing him a gift. "I didn't get you anything though…" Dipper replied, a little disappointed in himself.

Pacifica, still looking away, replied, "It's fine, it's not like I'm not going to get tons of gifts tomorrow," They both stayed silent for a while. "My hands are getting cold."

Dipper flinched and took the gift from her. She put her hand down and back into her pockets to shield the harsh winter.

This time Dipper blushed. "Are you going to open it?" She asked, looking straight at him this time.

Dipper looked away and unwrapped the gift. "A miniature reading light!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you always complained about having to hold up the flashlight while you read in the dark, so I thought…"

Dipper wrapped his arms around the girl he never thought he would. "Thank you, Pacifica."

The blonde blushed and hugged back. "Merry Christmas, Pines."

* * *

**Wait for Me**

Age: 15

"You know, he hasn't even_ kissed_ me yet." Pacifica found herself saying to none other than Wendy Corduroy. What could she say? She was desperate for some advice. "He's leaving tomorrow, what should I do?"

"Dipper's a shy kid. I'm sure he wants to kiss you but he gets nervous, y'know?" Wendy replied.

"I'm his girlfriend! Why should he be nervous? God, he's so stupid." Pacifica crossed her arms.

"If you're so impatient, why don't you kiss him?"

Pacifica nearly fainted. "I can't do that! The boy is supposed to kiss the girl!"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I think I know who's _really _nervous."

"I am not!"

* * *

Pacifica arrived on the scene the next day to see the familiar faces of Soos, Stan Pines, Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, and Dipper. A car was parked, waiting for the Pines twins to step in and take them home to California.

Mabel was hugging Candy and Grenda when Pacifica walked up to Dipper.

"Hey," Pacifica said sadly.

"Hey," Dipper replied in the same tone. "I'm sorry."

Pacifica wanted to be mad at him for leaving, but what could he do about it? He lived somewhere else, and that was that. "It's okay." She responded. She lightly smiled, "It was fun. This was one of my better summers."

Dipper smiled back. "Yeah, me too." The two teens hugged for a while.

When they finally pulled apart, they looked at each other and leaned in for a kiss, a first kiss.

"Oooooooh!" Mabel mused, breaking the kiss apart. Although Dipper's twin wasn't fond of Pacifica she wouldn't pass up the chance to poke fun at her brother. The two let go of each other and turned red. "Go Dipper!"

"Shut up, Mabel." Dipper muttered. He looked at the driver who flashed him the signal that it was time to go. He turned back to Pacifica. "I gotta go."

Pacifica, whose face was still pink, nodded. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded back and stepped into the car with Mabel. The gang all waved as the car drove off.

Wendy bent down to reach Pacifica's height. "Knew you could do it."

Pacifica froze and turned red as a tomato again. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Midnight with Pines**

Age: 13

Pacifica looked around the old, dusty room and sighed. Why did her parents make her stay with the Pines of all people? Couldn't they have taken her with them on their fourth honeymoon? Apparently not, otherwise the primadonna wouldn't be standing in this dull, dank, almost hidden room in the Mystery S'hack.

Pacifica eyed the object left on the nightstand. An old walkie-talkie laid there with a note right beside it: _Hey Pacifica! I left a walkie-talkie down here for you so that we can talk when Dipper falls asleep! Keep in touch! ~Mabel_

Pacifica rolled her eyes. Could the girl ever be serious?

By ten at night, Pacifica was all ready for bed. Although the mattress was lumpy and the sheets were thin, she could get to sleep easily.

That was until a strike of lighting flooded the sky. Pacifica jumped at the sudden change in weather. Moments after, rain poured heavily and thunder broke out.

Pacifica didn't get scared too often but thunder and lightning was one of the things she feared most. If she were at home right now, she would already be tucked in with her parents. This was the first time she'd ever been alone during a storm and it was a bad one.

_Calm down, Pacifica. _She told herself. _You can make it through this, just try to sleep._

So she did just that, tucked herself in and laid down to sleep, but every time thunder was heard, she jumped.

She knew she needed someone, she eyed the walkie-talkie once more, even if that person was Mabel.

She took a deep breath and turned the walkie on. "Mabel? Are you there?" No reply. "M-mabel?"

"Pacifica?" A sleepy voice asked. _Definitely not Mabel. _Pacifica thought. "It's Dipper. Mabel's sleeping."

"Oh…" Pacifica responded, a little disappointed.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am." Thunder struck again and causes a high-pitched squeak from Pacifica, embarrassing her. "Fine. Maybe I was wondering if Mabel would come down here and sleep in my room because…I hate storms."

"So you're afraid."

"No! I said I hate storms. I never said I was afraid."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean it! If you go around spreading th-" The door opened and cut Pacifica off mid-sentence. She tensed up looking the door until the figure stepped into view. "Why'd you come down?"

Dipper put his hands in his pajama pants pockets. "You sounded really scared."

"I'm not scared!" Pacifica yelled a little too loudly.

"Mabel was really afraid of thunder storms a few years ago too, so I would always stay with her through them and look at her now, sleeping right through a huge storm all by herself. I can stay if you want."

Pacifica thought it over. She didn't want to be alone during the storm, but this was the guy that reveled to her that her family was a sham, and she didn't get over that very quickly. She scooted over to the side of the bed. "Alright," She replied. "Get in."

Dipper quickly blinked twice. "What? In the bed _with you?" _

"Do you want to sleep on the floor? Not that the bed is all that better…"

"No.." Dipper blushed and awkwardly walked over and hopped in the other side of the bed.

Both stayed silent for a while, laying there facing opposite directions. Until Pacifica finally spoke up, "Hey," She got his attention. "Thank you."

Dipper smiled softly, "No problem."

Pacifica would be lying if she said Dipper didn't help her that night. And Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to.

* * *

**Sweater**

**Age: 16**

"Are you crazy?!" Dipper whisper-yelled at Pacifica, shutting the door to the unusually cold winter. "Why would you go out in nothing but a dress in this weather?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes at her former boyfriend. "Not my idea. I didn't plan on walking home. I was supposed to get a ride from Chad McCormick but being the responsible girl I am, I didn't get in the car with a drunk dude." She shivered intensely. She came from a party, wearing only a tight party dress.

Dipper felt like throwing Pacifica back outside in the cold but something didn't seem right. She was still mean and cold towards him, but in a way more like she was sad. He groaned and marched upstairs. He came back with pajama pants, a blanket, and an old sweater. "Here."

Pacifica eyed the clothes he had in his hand and took them. She went into the living room. "No peeking." She said before disappearing to change.

Dipper scoffed as his face turned pink.

She came back a few seconds later in the new clothes. The pants were a bit loose and the sweater was way oversized. "Okay, I know this isn't yours." She said as she gestured Dipper's skinny body.

"It's Stan's, I wear it to bed sometimes." Dipper responded.

Pacifica felt herself tingle inside. He'd given her something he wears when he's most vunrable. It made her feel...close to him again.

Dipper handed her the blanket. "You might as well stay the night. You can have my room*, I'll sleep in the attic. You'll probably have to sneak out early in the morning though."

Pacifica smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Dipper."

Dipper blushed and hugged her back. They both pulled away and said goodnight.

In Dipper's room, Pacifica smiled to herself, and hugged the sweater she was wearing. All around her Dipper's scent lingered and she wouldn't have wanted to fall asleep any other way.

* * *

**First**

**Age: 18  
WARNING: HEAVLY IMPLIED SEXUAL ACTIVITY. **

Pacifica laid on the same old bed Dipper had since he was fourteen years old. Pacifica looked around the room. She'd always wondered where they had found this mysterious new room in the Mystery Shack. All her thoughts disappeared when her boyfriend entered the room.

Their faces turned red the minute they locked eyes. "Everyone's gone." That's the reason he left the room in the first place, to make sure no one was in the Shack except for them. He went and sat down next to her.

"Good…" She mumbled. They looked at each other and began to make out. He lead her onto her back. After a while, Pacifica reached for his belt. Dipper shot up. "S-sorry!" Pacifica was completely embarrassed.

Dipper got off of her. "N-no, its okay!" He turned just as red as her. "I-I want to but…" He looked down. "You'd be my first." He looked ashamed.

Pacifica took his hand and got the courage to look him in the eye. "I want to too. And I trust you." He smiled at her. "And...you'd be mine too." She blushed. "I love you, Dipper. And you make me happy. And I don't know what's going to happen when we go to college. And...I don't want regrets."

He pecked her lips. "I love you too." He turned bright red again. "A-are you sure? Like _sure-_sure?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure-sure." She took the hat off his head, threw it on the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The couple went back to kissing and when she reached to undo his belt, this time he let her.


	2. 2

**a/n: thinking of just adding to this story since i love ficlets and drabbles so this will be an updating story! i took some of these from my blog on tumblr so if you are a reader of those, these might be familiar! some of these are connected? others are jut randomness**

* * *

**Zodiac **

"Dipper, it says here Virgo and Gemini are a good match, lucky us right?" Pacifica said, spinning around in her rolling desk chair to face her boyfriend.

"Pacifica, astrology isn't even real. Someone's zodiac sign isn't going to determine their entire lives." Dipper sighed, looking up from his book.

Pacifica shrugged and went back to the computer. "Ooh, if I were fruit, it says I'd be a strawberry."

"…What would a Virgo be?" Dipper said suddenly appearing behind her.

* * *

**This Doesn't Mean Anything**

It was 12:30 pm at Gravity Falls High. For other students it was fifth period, but for Pacifica Northwest and Dipper Pines it was time to meet up.

"Paz, you always disappear for the first few minutes of lunch." One of Pacifica's friends said.

Pacifica flipped her hair. "Extra studying time. Northwests don't fail." She grinned and walked in the other direction from the cafeteria.

"Dipper, why are you never here the first ten minutes? It's seriously weird." Mabel Pines said with a frown.

"Journal research time. I'll catch up, I promise." Dipper said lying through his teeth.

Dipper took a few minutes to reach the usual spot, the janitor's closet on the second floor. It was a nice spot, hidden away in the corner of the hall. He quickly scanned the hall to make sure no one saw him then opened the door and slid in.

"Took you long enough." Pacifica said without looking up from her nails. "You're late."

Dipper rubbed his neck. "Yeah, traffic jam in the hallway downstairs."

Pacifica got up from her place on the wall and stepped towards him. "Then I guess we'll be quick." She said and kissed him. She pushed him up against the door, taking the charge as usual.

He put one hand on her waist and one in her long hair while she slid her hands around his neck. Although neither of them would admit, dispute doing this at least three times a week, neither of them got sick of the first kiss.

She move to his neck while he started to breath heavy. "Y-you know," Dipper started. "I'm getting sorta sick of this closet."

Pacifica looked up at him. "I hear the first floor bio closet is free during this time." She joked.

"You know what I mean, Paz."

Pacifica sighed. "I'm not ready. I don't know if I even will be."

"You do know you're not being fair to me here, right?" Dipper's tone grew serious. "When I told you I wanted to date you two months ago, I expected a yes or a no. Not anything in between." Dipper sighed and looked away from her. "You're playing with my feelings. I just want a straight answer."

Pacifica backed away from him and remained quiet. She liked him, she did but was he worth her reputation? Was he worth the weird looks? The disappointment from her parents. She let out a huff. "Dipper….you're cute but this….doesn't mean anything."

Dipper's face fell and looked like a sad puppy, but only for an instant, until he looked angry again. "Would have been nice to know earlier." Was all he said before opening the door and slamming it on the way out leaving Pacifica to think about her decision.

* * *

**Making It Right**

Pacifica Northwest walked through the halls with determination. It was 3:25 P.M. after school on a regular Thursday. Many people tried to stop and talk to her on her way over to Room 213, but she ignored them. She was on a mission.

Pacifica reached her destination and put her hand on the doorknob. She stood there, analyzing the outcomes if she went inside this room; it was a choice that would change many things. Pacifica shook her hand as if ridding herself from doubt. She decided that no matter the outcome, she wanted and needed to do this.

She roughly opened the door to Room 213 where the chess club was having their weekly meeting. It was only a club of about four, five if they were lucky. All eyes turned to her when she stomped her way inside. She looked around and spotted what she wanted to find, or rater who she wanted to find.

She walked her same walk of determination up to a certain Dipper Pines, whom was surprised to see her, especially after breaking off their secret relationship only a week ago.

She stopped right in front of him and stared him in the eye before smacking her lips on his for a passionate kiss. Pacifica could hear the members of the chess club gasp around her and heard a few of them giggle softly.

She pulled apart from him and wiped her mouth off. "I'm sorry I broke up with you." She started. "I really like you, Pines. I don't care if your chess club ner-_friends _know, I don't care if Mabel knows, I don't care if my parents or the entire school knows_. I do care_ that you know that." Pacifica continued to stare him down. "I get it if it's still over, I just…I wanted you to know that." Pacifica felt her face flare red and began to turn around to leave but someone caught her arm.

"I'll meet you at the diner at five." Dipper said, looking down.

Pacifica let out a small happy sigh. "Yeah, sounds good." She turned to face the club. "Uh…sorry for intruding." She looked down at the chess match that was currently going on. She bent down and moved a piece. "Checkmate." She turned around, clutching her bag, and scurried out the room.

"Dude.." One of the members said. "I think I'm in love."

Dipper let out a laugh. "Yeah…me too."

* * *

**Gentleman**

It was like any other Friday night. Pacifica Northwest, being her socialite self, was attending a party thrown by a football player….or was this the one thrown by the dancer in her physics class? Either way, Pacifica knew one thing. She was bored.

Maybe it was because it was senior year and she had been going to this type of party since she was a freshman. Parents go away for the weekend, older brother buys the drinks (for a fee of course), pack in 100+ high school kids and let the fun commence.

By 8:00 pm, she had enough. "Stacy, can we go? This is getting super lame." Pacifica said to her friend, who happened to be her ride home.

"Sorry Paz," She giggled. Pacifica could smell alcohol on her breath. "Trish said Johnny and I could use her guestroom to….study…." Stacy laughed again. "Why don't you stay a while?"

Pacifica sighed. From the way some junior boys were looking at her in the corner, she wanted to leave ASAP. "Nah, I'm….not feeling great. Have fun." Pacifica said in a sassy tone. After all, her friend did just ditch her for a boy who is known for cheating, and she didn't want to stick around when his girlfriend caught Stacy with him.

Pacifica grabbed her coat and headed for the door, flicking off the boys that whistled at her while she walked by.

It was a colder day in October but Pacifica knew the way home, although it would take a while to walk. And since her parents didn't know she was at a party, she was stuck with walking.

The first few minutes were manageable, up until Pacifica realized how much her feet ached. Maybe the six inch heels weren't a great idea. _"I am going to kill Stacy on Monday." _Pacifica thought as she shivered.

"Pacifica?" A voice said behind her. Pacifica turned around and Dipper Pines, bundled up in a beanie and coat, looking quite tired.

"Yes, Pines?" Pacifica straightened out, trying not to show how cold she was.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking. It's a thing most land animals do." Pacifica snapped.

"I meant why are you walking?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

Pacifica sighed. "I came from a party and my ride home decided getting laid is more important than getting me home in time."

Dipper remained quiet for a few moments. "You're house is this way right?" He pointed.

"Yeah?"

Dipper walked towards her. "Alright, let's go."

"Come on, Dipper. I don't need you to do this. You;re house is the other way anyway."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, it's dark." Dipper began walking. "Besides, I'm doing it because I want to, it's my stupid conscience's fault."

Pacifica ran to catch up to him. "What makes you think I want to walk with you?"

Dipper puffed air out. "Doesn't matter to my conscience if you want me to or not."

"Look I don't need you-Ah!" Pacifica fell to the ground. "My heel! It broke!" Dipper stopped and crouched down next to her. "These were expensive!"

"Pretty cheaply made if you ask me." Dipper remarked.

"Good thing I didn't ask you!" Pacifica snapped. "Ugh, sorry."

Dipper turned around and picked her up on his back. "P-Pines? Put me down!" Pacifica said adjusting her dress.

"Can't have Pacifica Northwest's feet touch the sidewalk, can we?" Dipper laughed a little.

Pacifica sighed. "I suppose we can't." Dipper began walking again.

"Its funny," Pacifica said after some silence. "Stacy's been my friend since freshman year, but you, or all people, help me when I need it. I can't tell if you're just really nice or if you're in love with me." Pacifica teased.

Dipper blushed. "I-I'll drop you!"

"You're sorta adorable when you're face goes all red like that." Pacifica laughed.

"Shut up!"

After going up the hill to reach the Northwest Manor, Pacifica was sound asleep on Dipper's shoulder. "Pacifica…" Dipper nudged her. She sleepily opened her eyes. "We're here." He said, setting her down on her doorstep.

Pacifica rubbed her eyes. "Hey Dipper," She said as he started to walk away. "Thanks."

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone."

"Don't want to ruin your tough guy rep, huh?"

"Something like that." Dipper smiled a bit.

"George is going to give you a ride." Pacifica pointed at one of the drivers of the many cars in her driveway. "It's dark, wouldn't want you to be all alone." Pacifica quoted him from earlier. "I'm doing it because I want to."

Dipper gave her a genuine smile before hopping in the backseat of the nice car.

Pacifica waved her sort-of friend off and was thankful for Dipper Pines.

* * *

**Nap**

"Dipper's turned into Mr. Paranoid again." Mabel said as Pacifica walked into the living room, where the twins were sitting. Mabel was consoling Dipper, who looked like he hadn't sleep for a month.

"Must be a day ending in y." Pacifica remarked sarcastically, pulling her coat off.

"_I can hear you_, you know." Dipper glared at her.

"I'll be gone for a bit. You can stay?" Mabel said to Pacifica.

Pacifica waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. I'll babysit."

"I don't need anyone to watch me Mabel." Dipper spat. He was always in the worst moods when he was sleep deprived.

"Come on bro, I worry about you." Mabel said in a joking tone, but was being serious. Things in Gravity Falls had been intense for Dipper, so much so Mabel thought he could lose it at any point. And God knows she wouldn't abandon him if he did. "My shift ends at 7. I'll be back then." Dipper waved. "Call me if something happens, okay?" She whispered to Pacifica and headed out to her seasonal job at the Summerween store.

Pacifica sat next to her friend(?). "What'll it be Pines? Video games? Movie?" He turned to look at her. He really did look awful. His hair was even more of mess then usual, the bags under his eyes were darker, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He was wearing oversized clothes that Pacifica wondered if they had ever fit him.

"Just sitting would be fine, thanks." He snapped. "I can't believe Mabel called you."

Pacifica didn't appreciate his tone, but let it slide. After all the boy hadn't slept for….how long again? "She just worries. That's something I didn't know you two had in common."

"I'm rightfully worried. She's the one being paranoid, not me."

"Pointing fingers at each other solves nothing." She sighed. "She is rightfully worried. I mean, _look_ at you." Dipper scowled at her. "When's the last time you slept?"

Dipper squirmed in his seat. "Two days ago…."

"Two days?"

"Look I'm fine."

"That's not fine, Dipper." Pacifica stood up and went into the other room for a few minutes. She came back with two blankets, a pillow, and a glass of water. "I'm gonna help you get to sleep."

"It's not going to work. I've tried everything."

"Yeah, but I haven't. My success rate is 100%."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Pacifica walked over and put the pillow down on the couch. "Lay down." Dipper sighed and did as he was told. Pacifica then spread the blanket it over him and put the water by the table beside him.

"How is this going to work? It's just like laying down in my bed except way less comfortable."

"I'm not done yet." She said and made him scoot over on the couch while she moved in next to him.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"I heard somewhere you sleep better if you're next to someone, so I'll wait here until you fall asleep." Pacifica said, enjoying how uncomfortable it made him. Serves him right for his sass earlier. "Come here." Pacifica moved his head for him and rested it on her shoulder.

Dipper could feel his face getting hot but also felt a little safer, and a little sleepier. "Why are you helping me?"

"Mabel wanted me too." She said. "And well….you're not a fun to mess with if you're mad."

Dipper smiled for the first time in a while and dug head more into her, making her blush this time.

After only a few more moments of talking, Dipper stopped responding and started snoring. Pacifica mentally congratulated herself, but found no way out of the cuddling without waking Dipper up. And besides maybe she felt a little bit sleepy too…..

Mabel came home at 7 like she said she would and had to contain her excitement when she saw her best friend and brother sleeping and cuddling on the couch.

"I think we all needed this sleep." Mabel said to her empty bedroom and plopped onto her own bed and into dreamland.

* * *

**review!**


	3. 3

**a/n: hello! some more short stories 4 u! these are all taken from my blog and all used prompts people sent in to me! **

* * *

**Secret**

"Tell me a secret."

The words came from her mouth so smoothly. She laughed a bit after she said it, almost child-like. Pacifica never really showed much interest in people other than herself. So for her to ask, rather _demand,_ Dipper tell her something personal, was well, big.

"What kind of secret?" Dipper had a few come to mind. The lamby dance, his old childhood crush on Wendy (although he was quite sure most knew that one), Bill possessing his body every now and then, and…

"Tell me something nobody else knows." She replied, taking a sip of the Pit Cola he got inside the Shack for her. She sat with her legs stretched out on the porch of the Shack, staring up at the sky. The stars seemed to shine brighter today.

Dipper looked down at his own can of soda and thought. Something nobody else knows…

"I'm not sure if I have a secret like that." He lied.

"Come on, Pines. Everyone does." She grinned. "Let's make a deal then. You tell me something nobody else knows and I'll tell you something nobody else knows."

Dipper gave a small smile at the girl. She always liked playing games or making deals. He swore that sometimes she reminded him of Bill. "Fine then, Northwest. You first."

She shook her head. "I asked first. Playground rules."

He sighed and sat in thought. He looked up at Pacifica, who was waiting patiently, staring at him with big eyes. Only one secret had come to mind.

"I love you." Dipper laughed a bit. He mentally patted himself on the back for not having his voice crack or stuttering while confessing, he already knew embarrassment all too well and he didn't need this moment messed up. He saw how Pacifica remained frozen, as if she wanted an explanation. "I've, um, I've loved you for a while now, I guess. I think I first noticed it when you were sick with that really bad cold a while ago. And, um, when I went to give you your homework you were all red-faced and sneezing and your voice sounded really stuffed up. After I left and I thought about it, I smiled. I actually thought you looked pretty cute then and with anyone else, I think I would have thought it was gross but you still made it cute somehow." Dipper blushed heavily and thought about how creepy his statement must have sounded.

"Are we allowed to use the same secret?" Pacifica smirked.

Dipper smiled and let out a huff. "I suppose. I wanna hear you say it though." He said scooting closer to her.

"Dipper Pines, I love you." She smiled. "Good enough for you?"

"I get no backstory? Might as well hit my heartwarming, romantic speech with your convertible." Dipper put his hand over his heart.

"Fine, you baby. I noticed when you snuck into my garden to bring me ice cream when my peacock died. When all," Pacifica counted on her fingers. "Five of them, died. That is. And when I told you that I had ice cream downstairs in the fridge, and you replied 'I know.'"

"That was pretty romantic of me, wasn't it?" Dipper grinned.

"Yeah, but I got sick before that, which means…" She took his chin in her hand. "You totally fell for me first."

Dipper blushed. "You-You still fell for me too! That's what counts!"

Pacifica laughed. "I guess I'm just irresistible."

"Now you just sound like Mabel."

"Shut up, dork." She said and firmly planted her lips on his lips.

**Hangover**  
Dipper Pines woke up slowly with a throbbing headache. He clutched his head, stretched out one arm, and hit something. Or someone.

Dipper turned his head over to look at none other than Pacifica Northwest, who was just waking up herself. Dipper was surprised to see his girlfriend, naked, in his bed. Dipper tried to remember just exactly what happened last night, but all it did was make his throbbing headache worse.

Pacifica turned over to face Dipper, looking quite confused herself.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Dipper gave his girlfriend a grin. "I'm not complaining, just curious."

Pacifica placed a hand on her chin as if she was thinking. "I've come to the conclusion that we got shitfaced last night, came here, and banged."

"Banged?" Dipper laughed. "Who says 'bang' anymore?"

"Me. If you keep making fun of me, I'm not gonna bang you anymore." Pacifica poked his chest.

Dipper smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, I agree with your conclusion. I think we banged." Dipper turned over on his back and Pacifica did the same. "Was it any good?"

"You think I remember? But, probably not."

"Ouch." Dipper chuckled.

"Sorry, darling." She smiled.

"Maybe, here me out, we should like do it again so we remember this time. Might jog our memories from last night?" Dipper turned his head, feeling hopeful.

Pacifica gasped dramatically. "Dipper Pines! You're not trying to get me into bed with you, are you?"

Dipper lifted himself on top of her. "I mean, we ARE both here already…."

Pacifica smirked. "Only because I don't feel like getting out of bed yet."

Dipper grinned down at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

**Maybe Some Parties are Worth Attending**

Dipper found high school parties stupid. Gravity Falls was a small town, rumors got around fast, and sound traveled. It's almost certain that the cops will bust any and all parties in the neighborhood and he didn't want underage drinking on his permanent record. Yet, he was still here, at… who's house again? Dipper shrugged it off, that wasn't the important part. It was important that Mabel got home safely and didn't take any stranger's offer to drink her home. He sighed, he sister was way too trusting sometimes.

Speaking of Mabel, Dipper managed to keep an eye on her from the comfort of the ripped up couch in 'whats-his-face's' house, as of now she was dancing with a guy from his English class. He wasn't too worried, the boy was nice enough. Moreover, Dipper could take him if need be.

"Well if it isn't Dipper 'Life of the party' Pines." A voice said next to Dipper. He looked up to see Pacifica Northwest, smirking down at him. She was in white short shorts and a purple top that flowed towards the end. He noted she wasn't wearing shoes and wondered how drunk she was. She surprisingly took a sit next to him. "What are you doing here? You sister, I expect, but you?"

"I'm here because of Mabel, actually." Dipper stated and pulled out his keys. "Ride home."

Pacifica gave him a small smile. "Sweet." She took a sip of her drink.

Dipper rethought his earlier thought, he didn't smell alcohol on the girl and her drink looked like an iced tea. "How are you?" Dipper sincerely asked. He didn't get many chances to talk to Pacifica, but they were at least friendly with each other. He even could detect some hints of flirting whenever they did talk. Ever since the summer when they were twelve at the Northwest's party, Dipper thought about her. Even worried for her at times.

Pacifica took some time to think about her answer. "Probably bad because I can't even answer that simple question."

Dipper saw the sadness in the girl's eyes as she drank her iced tea again. "I…I worry about you sometimes."

Pacifica looked at the boy, a faint smile. "Confessing your love for me, Pines? I can't really blame you."

Dipper's face grew red. "I-I…"

Pacifica laughed. "I'm kidding, hun. It's sweet you think of me, but I think you just worry about everyone."

Dipper thought about her statement, and she was wrong. Dipper cared for many people, but he thought about the people at this party and decided he didn't really think much of many of the people here. Expect the person right next to him. "I don't…" Dipper was surprised at his own words. He felt strange, sitting next to her made his stomach feel sick and he found he couldn't look at her for too long without his face burning up.

He knew the feeling.

Pacifica looked a bit taken back by his statement. She stood up, and Dipper worried he had gone too far and acted creepy. She held her hand out for him to take, which he gladly did. She led him outside to the porch and was lucky to find it was empty.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry, that probably sounded so weird since we don't really talk m-much a-and-"

"Kiss me." Pacifica stopped him mid-sentence. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Dipper looked down at her and leaned down. He placed his lips quickly on hers. The kiss was fast and innocent. Pacifica smiled and let out a small laugh. "We might have to work on that." She winked and turned back into her usual self.

"That bad?" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing a little practice wouldn't fix." She smirked and pulled him down into a rough kiss, which he happily reciprocated.

**Afraid**

Dipper Pines tossed and turned anxiously. Although the teen had plenty of things to keep him up at night, she was certainly the scariest. He turned his head towards his nightstand and saw the digital clock's red numbers glow at 3:45 A.M. Then 3:46…3:47…Dipper sighed aloud to himself; his sister had been asleep for some time now. Not that he would tell her what was bothering him. But she always seemed to figure it out somehow.

"Why her?" Dipper said quietly to himself. He found out he had acquired a habit of talking to himself the older he got. Pacifica Northwest wasn't one to fall in love with, most people knew this was a recipe for trouble.

The girl was a snob, born and raised in a mansion she was used to getting what she wanted. Dipper found himself wishing to be one of the things she wanted. "Ugh." He groaned and put his pillow over his face.

The girl was smart, cunning, clever, sometimes, no most times, Dipper found himself wishing he were half as witty as she was.

The girl was beautiful. Everyone knew that. With long blonde hair that just about reached the end of her spine, stunning eyes, and a figure to die for, she was one to be envied and admired. She was even prettier when she figured out a math problem that had stumped her or the face she made when an was right. Dipper would be lying if he didn't purposely get something wrong so he could watch her light up to correct him. He smiled to himself; she even made him not care about being wrong.

The girl was broken. Or so she thought. Pacifica never showed much weakness, but when she did, it was hard to watch. She was hard on herself. Dipper's heart broke every time her snobbish exterior was broken for a few seconds and her vulnerable side was shown because he could tell how much she really disliked herself.

Dipper sat up, turning his fists into balls. "There's no reason for her to feel that way…" He whispered. He found it hard to believe she didn't see how amazing she really was. How did her heart not hurt like his did when she would look down on herself?

Dipper flopped back down on his bed. He knew the reason, she wasn't really in love with herself like she seemed to be. But he certainly was.

Dipper had plenty of scary things to keep him up at night, but thinking about her made him absolutely terrified.


	4. 4

**a/n: hello! it's been a little while! i've been sorta busy, sorta lazy, and sorta just writer's block-y. bad combo. but! i thought i should at leats upload some short(ish) stories for you guys. one is brand new, others come from my blog so if you guys are NOT familiar with my blog, here's treat! if you are, there's at least one brand new, exclusive here! ill try to get back on the writing horse but it seems like its not running for me at the moment. still love dipifica but i cant say the same about the stuff ive been writing. if you are familiar with 'why not' i know i promised a epilogue and there will probably be one. just to wrap up some things with dip and paz and all the side characters. cant say for sure when though. for now, enjoy these stories and thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Decimal Point**

"And on top of that, your math is wrong." Pacifica continued, flipping through Dipper's pages upon pages of notes.

"Yeah, right. Check again, I'm _not_ wrong." Dipper said without looking up from his latest device. "When's the last time I was wrong about math?"

"Right now. And not counting this time, last week. I _did_ get the better math grade in high school."

"_In high school." _Dipper repeated. "It's not wrong. Jesus Pacifica, it's as if you like making me mad." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"What was your first clue?" She smirked.

Dipper couldn't help but grin too. "When you started purposefully wearing shorter skirts while we are working…just because you know I can't do anything about it…" Dipper was inches away from her face now, both of them smirking wildly at one another.

"Um…" A young girl entered the room. "Dr. Pines? Dr. Northwest? I got sent over to see if those calculations were complete."

"T-They sure-"

"Aren't. Dr. Pines needs to look them over."

A girl gave an awkward nod and left quickly.

"They aren't wrong."

"Look them over." Pacifica said and took her own leave.

Dipper was left late at the lab per usual and decided to humor Pacifica. He began checking his math and sighed. He picked up his phone and dialed. "It was only a decimal point."

**Wedding Bells**

"Geez Pines, it's your sister's wedding, you'd think you would actually want to be sober for this." Pacifica huffed finally finding a quiet place for Dipper to recollect himself before his toast to the new happy couple.

"I'm….fine…" Dipper giggled under his breath. "Since when were y-you the one to look after me?"

Pacifica sighed and blew her bangs out of her bangs. "Since always, but I will not let you go out there and embarrass Mabel, maid of honor rules buddy."

Dipper sadly smiled up at Pacifica. She looked ridiculous, Mabel picked out the ugliest possible bridesmaid dresses, they were fluffy in all the wrong places and frankly, they looked itchy. "At least she's got someone looking out for her today. God, I c-can't believe I go-got drunk at Mabel's wedding. I-I'm an awful brother."

Pacifica turned the nearest chair towards Dipper. "Weddings suck if you're not the one getting married." Pacifica stated. "I might have caved if I wasn't the maid of honor."

"Do….Do you think th-things will be different now?" Dipper stuttered out, looking deeply into her eyes, wanting an honest answer.

"Of course. Marriage changes people, sometimes for the better…something for the worse." Pacifica moved her hair behind her ear. "You'll always be her brother. If you're worried she will forget about you, it's not going to happen."

"You could tell?" Dipper laughed too loudly.

"You're an open book to me, Pines. Now drink some water, you have to get sober. It's amazing how much you drank in that short amount of time." Pacifica handed him the glass.

Dipper chugged the water and exhaled deeply. "Why don't you have a date?"

Pacifica's face grew red and she turned away. "I-I pretty much planned this whole wedding so excuse e for not finding the time to get a date."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Dipper sipped the last bit of the water. "I-I was just asking before I asked you to save me a dance." Dipper smiled at the girl. "I wouldn't want some guy beating me up for stealing you away."

Pacifica smirked. "You think someone would get in a fight with you over me?"

Dipper grinned back. "Of course. But, I'd fight back."

"Dipper, your toast-"

"Y-yeah. I'm coming. Dance floor later, promise?" Dipper said walking out. He only fully left the room when Pacifica nodded her head in agreement.

"Man," She laughed. "Better watch this trainwreck."

**Firsts**

He had first heard of the girl his freshman year. She was, after all, the talk of the town. The great great granddaughter of the town founder, Pacifica Northwest was one to know. Dipper found himself only hearing things, never actually getting the chance to talk to her.

It was half way through the year when he first talked to her. In fact, he didn't know who he was speaking to. True, he heard things about her; smart, beautiful, could destroy you with a snap of her fingers, but never had the pleasure, or lack of, to speak to her. However, debate season in class sparked up an intense fire between the two. Dipper wouldn't admit it but when he lost to the girl, he didn't whether he was in love or hated her guts. "Aren't we supposed to shake hands after a debate?"

Dipper rolled his eyes; she was wearing an annoying grin that screamed, 'In your face!' He took her hand, shook it, and decided not to break eye contact with her, even if her stare looked as if it would turn him to stone in a second. While he wanted to scoff and brush her off, something about her made him curious. "Good debate." He stated. "I'll work harder next time." Dipper felt a surge of courage and grinned her same grin back at her, except his screamed, 'Game on.'

"Looking forward to it." She cocked her hand and the two returned to their seats.

He had first seen her angry when he told her about her family history. Dipper, who still couldn't realize if he was fond of the girl or hated her, decided either way, it was better to know the truth. However, her yelling and screaming at him, calling him a stalker, and whatnot made him doubt his choice. He quickly stormed off, yelling back at her and vowing never to help that brat again.

He had first helped her with a ghost problem at her house. Although he considered it his second time, she would beg to differ. If anything, he owed her. The ghost swore vengeance on the Northwest family and Dipper was tempted not to help.

He had first seen her afraid when he almost got his muddy shoes on her parents' favorite carpet. It was almost laughable, a terrifying ghost was right on their tails, and she was more concerned with her parents' punishment. Dipper found that to be the most terrifying thought of the night.

He had first seen her cry when he made her. His words pierced her heart and made her break down. A Link in the World's Worst Chain. That's all she was. Another disaster just waiting to grow up. Seeing the strong girl cry made Dipper question things. If Pacifica couldn't be strong, who could be?

He had first apologized to her that night. He meant it too; everyone knew she had the will to do anything. Her money and parents didn't change her will to go on.

He had first been proud of her when she pulled the lever to open the gates and save everyone in the party, including Dipper himself. She could change. She was changing.

He had first realized he liked her while trying to fall asleep that night. He was restless and couldn't help but think about how nice she looked and how brave she was. Dipper knew all too well, once he felt upset whenever she would walk away from him, he was screwed.

**A New Game**

"This is seriously lame." Pacifica huffed. "Three years of cheering on a losing team really makes you personally feel like a loser."

"Hm?" Brittany, one of Pacifica's base cheerleaders hummed. Pacifica noticed the girl staring intensely at Will Dean, who seemed to notice her stare and smiled at her before the next play started. Brittany giggled and played with her hair on impulse.

Pacifica simply rolled her eyes and gave the girl a small smile. "You know, never mind, it doesn't matter. It's almost halftime. Which means we get to socialize for _maybe_ fifteen minutes. Did you want to grab stuff to eat at the-" Pacifica eyed the girl again and saw her continuous stare at the boy, anxiously awaiting to talk to him during their short break.

"I'm sorry Pacifica, yes we can go-"

"It's fine." Pacifica waved her hand in the air. "Just…tell me how it goes afterwards."

Brittany's face lit up. "Thanks Paz! And don't worry, you will hear all about this!" Brittany practically skipped towards her potential boyfriend and gave him a big hug, cheering him up from their inevitable loss to come.

Pacifica watched on and softly smiled again, they would make a good couple. "All right, I need you all back in fifteen." The cheerleading coach called and the team was gone in an instant. Sometimes the team envied the kids that sat in the student section, laughing with each other, staying warm in the harsh cold, and just being kids. Pacifica felt like cheering at the games were more a job rather than a 'fun sport'.

She went to her bag right away and checked her messages, nothing. It made sense, most people she knew were here tonight, her parents said they might even make an appearance. As they say, it looks good to attend events with the public. But only once in a blue moon.

Pacifica grabbed her phone and wallet and made her way to the concessions to buy another water as she managed to finish hers before the game even started. Lucky for her, the school as a rule to let cheerleaders order first at concessions, as they had less time to get what they needed. Some students scowled at her as she moved past them to order, she only slightly grinned. "One water, please."

"Coming right up, your highness." Pacifica's head jerked up to see who had said that although she knew the voice all too well. "And thanks for saying please. You'd be surprised how many people forget to say it." Dipper gave the girl a smile before turning around, grabbing water for her, and handing it back to her.

Pacifica put her money on the counter. "One of the many words I learned from your sister."

"Along with sharing, thank you, I'm sorry…" Dipper counted on his fingers. "Actually, I think I taught you that one."

"Your line is getting restless, so I'm going to go." Pacifica turned and let the next person in line go ahead.

Dipper popped out of the side door on the small concessions booth. "I actually am off for the night. Jimmy is taking over. You doing anything right now?"

Pacifica eyed the other girls on the team and saw most of them talking to their real friends, not their team friends. "I…no, I'm not. But the real question is, do I _want_to hang out with a complete dork like you?"

"You hurt me, Northwest." Dipper laughed. "I'm here, y'know_trying,_ and you continue to brush me off. How…cold."

"It's why they call me Ice Queen." Pacifica winked and began to walk towards the bleachers, stopping right before going under them. "You know, I thought for sure by now you would quit talking to me. Seeing as I'm, well _me_."

"What's wrong with being you?" Dipper asked. "Besides, you are fun to annoy."

"Ice Queen, remember?" Pacifica took a sip of her drink. "Is this what you call annoying somebody? Because I see it as flirting, Pines." She grinned up at him once his face started turning red. It was typical, he would try his best to keep up with her wit but eventually he would just blush and deny any feelings for-

"So, you finally caught on, hm?" Dipper whispered in her ear. "Y'know, Northwest, for someone with a big brain like yours, this really took you longer than I thought it would."

What was _that?!_

Pacifica was the one to be speechless this time. While she felt like her cheeks were turning red, they couldn't be any worse than Dipper's, _and__**he**__was the one that went and said that!_

"Did I make Pacifica Northwest speechless?" Dipper practically laughed. "No witty comeback? Nothing to make me feel like we're never gonna happen? You do realize I just basically admitted to liking you, and you say noth-"

Pacifica gave him a small push and Dipper almost fell backwards on his butt but managed to caught his footing, it was almost impossible to see under the bleachers but he did managed to get glimpse of something coming his way. He suddenly felt lips hit his, hard. "You just had to ruin our game, hm Pines?"

"Game…" Dipper repeated.

"You just made our mindless flirting, not so mindless." Pacifica held his shirt close as to bring his face close to hers.

"It wasn't ever mindless for me." Dipper grinned. "And while you are a fabulous actress, that kiss told me it wasn't exactly mindless for you…"

Pacifica stared him down, what she could see of him anyway. The only light came through the open slots of the bleachers coming from the bright lights of the field. "I wouldn't say….mindless…exactly…"

"Thanks. That's all I needed to hear." Dipper cupped her face and roughly put his lips on hers this time, sticking his tongue in her mouth. Pacifica was somewhat surprised at Dipper, the boy was suddenly so full of courage, and perhaps the courage he felt fighting monsters was finding its way into his everyday life. Pacifica couldn't complain. Dipper found his way to the cement wall and pushed Pacifica up against it, not to rough this time.

"I…have…literally….waited…_**years**_…for this…." Dipper gasped between kisses, found his way to her hair, and tangled his fingers in it. It felt soft and thick in his hand. He smiled against her kiss and stuck his tongue in her mouth again, getting rougher.

"I can….tell." Pacifica managed to say when they went up for breath. She grinned at him, went down to his neck, and gave him soft kisses that escalated to full blown hickeys. She worked fast and evened out the ratio between the light and hard kisses. Dipper let out a hum of pleasure and put his hand on the outside of her uniform skirt.

Once she was all finished, he went back to her lips. She bit his in response and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her thighs.

A buzzing sound from Pacifica's side interrupted them. "Dammit." Pacifica cursed and read her texts. "We're starting in like two minutes. I have to go."

Dipper pouted but sighed, understanding. "Yeah…" He simply said. Pacifica turned around to go. "Hey Paz?" Dipper squeaked. "Maybe since we ended the old game, we could start a new one?"

Pacifica let out a small laugh and grinned. "Yeah…can the new game start tomorrow night? You can get me at seven…"

"…Game on." Dipper cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the girl who rolled her eyes and walked away as he silently thanked God for mini skirts.

* * *

**a/n: review please!**


End file.
